


First Date

by harlequinfabray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: Barry and Winn take an alternative route for their first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has recently taken over my life and I just really needed to write about them. There isn't enough fics about them out there, so if you like them, I encourage you to write about them! Share the schallen love with us all!

            “Ooh, look at you,” Iris said. She leaned against the wall near the staircase and looked Barry up and down in his outfit.

            “Do I look okay?” Barry asked, turning for Iris. He had a dark blue blazer on over a grey shirt with black pants.

            “Yeah, you look good. Where are you going?” Iris asked.

            “I’ve got my first date with Winn,” Barry said.

            “Oh, right,” Iris said. She walked over to Barry and smoothed out his blazer. “Your perfect nerdy match. Where are you guys going?”

            “Uh, this restaurant called Michelangelo’s,” Barry said. “It’s supposed to be really nice. It’s halfway between here and National City.”

            “Well, enjoy,” Iris said. “Should Dad expect you back tonight?”

            Barry’s cheeks tinged pink and he nudged Iris playfully.

            “It’s only our first date. I’m not like that,” Barry said.

            “I know,” Iris said, wrapping her arms around Barry. “I’m just giving you a hard time.”

            Barry playfully groaned and shrugged out of her arms.

            “I’ve got to get going. I’m not sure how to get there,” Barry said.

            “You’re not running there?” Iris asked.

            Barry looked at her for a minute and then down at his outfit.

            “These are new clothes. I’m not catching them on fire,” he said.

            Iris laughed and threw Barry his keys. “Take the slow way then.”

            “Gives me time to listen to the radio for once,” Barry said.

            “Have fun,” Iris said. “But not too much.”

            “I told you I’m not that kind of guy,” Barry said with a smirk before walking out the door.

* * *

 

~O~

            “Kara, where’s my razor?” Winn asked as he flitted about his apartment.

            “You already shaved, Winn,” Kara said with a mouthful of popcorn as she watched a movie on his couch.

            “Thanks for coming by to help me get ready,” Winn said.

            “No problem,” Kara said as she shoved another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

            Winn let out a chuckle and looked at himself again in the mirror.

            “You’re sure I look okay?” Winn asked.

            Kara put down her bowl of popcorn and walked over to Winn, putting her hands on his shoulder.

            “You look wonderful,” Kara said.

            Winn smoothed down his red tie over his dark blue shirt.

            “Except for the popcorn butter stains on my shoulders,” Winn said with a laugh.

            Kara quickly took her hands off of Winn’s shoulders and wiped them off on her shirt.

            “Oops, sorry,” Kara said.

            Winn grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys, sliding them into his pockets.

            “Are you still going to be here when I get back?” Winn asked with a laugh.

            “I’ve gotta finish the movie!” Kara said, gesturing to the television.

            Winn chuckled and pulled her in for a hug.

            “I’ll see you later, Kara,” Winn said.

            “Have fun!” Kara said.

* * *

 

~O~

            Barry pulled up to the restaurant and parked his car. He looked around. He didn’t see Winn’s car anywhere but he decided to get out and see if their table was ready anyway. Barry was shocked; he couldn’t think of another time that he’d been early for something without using him super speed. Maybe Winn was the perfect match for him.

            Barry walked across the full parking lot and into the dark brick building. The walls inside were dark red and the floor was a deep cherry brown wood. The hostess standing at her black podium had a skin tight maroon dress on that matched the walls. She looked uninterested as Barry approached her and didn’t look up at him until he cleared his throat.

            “Can I help you?” she asked.

            “Yeah, I have an eight o’clock reservation under the name Allen,” Barry said.

            “Right,” the lady said. “Follow me.”

            Barry followed the hostess and took his seat at a table for two, a small vase holding a single candle on top of the black tablecloth. Barry had a clear view of the door from his seat so he would be able to see when Winn arrived.

            Barry doubled checked his breath and took a deep breath to relax himself. He had been waiting for this day for what seems like forever. Barry had never considered himself to be forward when it came to relationships, but it seemed like he needed to be to get Winn to notice that he was interested in him.

            _“Thanks for helping me out with this, Winn,” Barry said._

_“Oh, it’s no problem. This is really nothing, actually. A hard drive is really easy to fix up,” Winn said as he worked on Barry’s laptop. “But this is the third time this month the computer has had something wrong with it. Maybe you’d be better off springing for a new one. This one might be a lemon.”_

_“Yeah, about that,” Barry said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly._

_“What?” Winn said as he glanced at Barry._

_“Two things,” Barry said. He took a deep breath. “One, you do know that I could have just had Cisco fix my computer? And second. Well, I’ve kind of had Cisco been screwing with the laptop just so I could bring it here to you.”_

_“What?” Winn stopped fiddling with the device and looked at Barry. “Why would you—Oh,” Winn said. “You…you wanted to come see me?”_

_“Yeah,” Barry admitted with a nod. “I’ve kind of liked you since, well, since I met you, basically.”_

_“And so you’ve broken your computer three times instead of asking me out?” Winn said, trying to hold back a laugh._

_“I thought on the first time you’d figure I could’ve asked Cisco and get it,” Barry said, laughing himself._

_“For a smart guy I’m not too bright, you should know that,” Winn said, leaning against Barry as he laughed._

_“Well, I do now,” Barry said._

_“Now once I’ve fixed your computer, ask me out, and then don’t get Cisco to break it again,” Winn said with a smile._

_And Barry did._

            Winn walked in the door and Barry waved at him. Winn smiled and walked over to the table. Barry stood up, giving Winn a big hug before pulling out his chair for him.

            “Oh, what a gentleman,” Winn said.

            Barry sat back down across from Winn and the waiter came over and handed them their menus.

            Both Winn and Barry looked over the menus for a few minutes before Barry lowered his and leaned in towards Winn.

            “Do you understand anything on this menu?” Barry whispered.

            “Not a thing,” Winn said, shaking his head. “I think I recognize two words.”

            The waiter approached their table with his pad and pen in hand. “Are you ready to order?”

            “Um, could we have a few more minutes?” Winn asked.

            “Sure,” the waiter said, but sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away from the table.

            Winn scoffed and looked at Barry.

            “Did he really just do that?” Winn asked.

            “Yeah, yeah he did,” Barry said.

            They both looked over their menus for a few more minutes before Barry looked up at Winn.

            “Winn?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I know this place is supposed to be one of the nicest places around, but to be honest, I’d be much happier grabbing some greasy food and crashing on a couch, watching a cheesy movie with you,” Barry said.

            Winn set down his menu and leaned in toward Barry.

            “I am so glad you said that. Can we do that? Yes, please,” Winn said.

            “Come on, let’s get out of here,” Barry said. He stood up and took Winn’s hand. Winn stood with Barry and the two of them walked out of the restaurant. Winn loosened his tie as they walked into the parking lot. He suddenly felt more relaxed, like he didn't need to be as formal.

            “Who’s car do you want to take?” Winn asked.

            “Let’s take yours. I can always run back and get mine,” Barry said.

            “Okay. Well, excuse the mess,” Winn said.

            “You obviously haven’t seen my room,” Barry said with a chuckle.

            Barry blushed a little when he realized what that sounded like.

            Winn unlocked his car and they both got inside. They buckled up and Winn started the ignition. _Here Comes the Sun_ by the Beatles started to play through the speakers.

            “The Beatles?” Barry asked. “You just got about ten times more attractive.”

            Winn chuckled and blushed a little. “Thank you.” He pulled his car out of the restaurant parking lot before he realized he didn’t know where he was heading.

            “So, uh, where are we going?” Winn asked.

            “We can head towards National City if you want. It’s closer for you, plus I have to run back this way to get my car anyway,” Barry said.

            “Okay. I know a great burger place near my place that has the best greasy food around,” Winn said.

            “Ugh, yes,” Barry moaned.

            Winn bit his lip at the sound and focused on the road in front of him.

            It didn’t take too long to get to the burger place. Especially since Barry and Winn could spend hours talking to each other, it made the ride seem like it took no time at all.

            Barry and Winn brought their bags of burgers and fries, and shakes back to Winn’s apartment. While they were waiting for their order to be ready, Winn had texted Kara to make sure that she had gotten her ass out of there already. Thankfully, she had, and she said that she had even cleaned the place up a little before she left. Winn could have kissed her.

            Winn unlocked his front door and the two of them walked inside. They spread their food out on the coffee table and crashed down on the couch together.

            “You can take your blazer off, you know,” Winn said.

            Barry smirked as he shrugged it off and set it on the back of the couch.

            “Trying to get me out of my clothes, Schott?” Barry teased.

            Winn’s cheeks bloomed red as he shook his head.

            “I just meant that it didn’t look too comfortable! It looked nice, I mean, just not like you were super comfy in it,” Winn rambled.

            Barry grinned and leaned in, kissing Winn softly on the lips.

            “You’re cute,” Barry whispered.

            “I’ll keep rambling if it gets me another kiss,” Winn whispered back.

            Barry chuckled and pressed his lips against Winn’s again. They kissed for a few moments before Barry’s stomach gurgled audibly. Winn laughed and pulled away from Barry’s lips. Barry groaned.

            “I’m sorry. Super-fast metabolism can be a real pain sometimes,” Barry said.

            Winn chuckled and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Once we’ve eaten we can continue.”

            “Great,” Barry said. He smiled at Winn and they both began to take the food out of the bags.

            Winn grabbed the remote and started to look for a movie on. When Winn passed by Iron Man, Barry leaned across Winn’s lap to try and grab the remote.

            “No! I know two actual superheroes, a man in a suit isn’t going to cut it!” Winn said as he tried to keep the remote out of Barry’s reach.

            “But you like that nerdy tech stuff,” Barry said as he struggled to get the remote.

            “Then we can watch the discovery channel,” Winn said, laughing.

            Unfortunately for Winn, Barry had the longer arms and was able to grab the remote out of Winn’s hand.

            “You know what?” Winn asked once Barry had put Iron Man on.

            “What?” Barry asked before taking a bite out of his fifth burger.

            “I do like Iron Man,” Winn said.

            “Then why wouldn’t you let me have the remote?” Barry asked with a chuckle.

            “I wanted you to try and take it from me,” Winn said.

            “Not as innocent as I thought, Schott,” Barry said with a smirk. “I like it.”

            Winn chuckled and put the garbage from his food into one of the fast food bags.

            They watched the movie for a while as Barry finished up his food. Winn threw the garbage away and when he got back to the couch, Barry was leaning back, legs spread with one foot up on the coffee table as he watched the movie. Winn didn’t know why, but he found the way Barry was sitting very sexy.

            Barry noticed Winn was still standing, looking at him so he looked back at him.

            “What?” Barry asked with a smile.

            “You look hot,” Winn said.

            “Yeah?” Barry said, smirking.

            “Yeah,” Winn said. He sat down on the couch next to Barry. Barry wrapped his arm around Winn’s shoulders and Winn leaned into his side.

            Barry pressed a kiss to the side of Winn’s head. Winn smiled and rested his head against Barry’s shoulder.

            “This is better than dinner at some stuffy snooty restaurant,” Barry said.

            “Way better,” Winn agreed. “Plus, here I can kiss you whenever I want.”

            “Mm, do you want to now?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow at Winn.

            “I do,” Winn said.

            “Then go ahead,” Barry said.

            Winn leaned in and pressed his lips against Barry’s again. Barry gratefully returned the kiss. Winn leaned into Barry more and Barry pulled Winn closer. Winn crawled into the taller man’s lap and pressed their bodies together. Barry maneuvered himself so that he was laying down and Winn was on top of him.

            Winn pulled away from Barry and looked him in the eyes. “Will you stay tonight? N-Not like sexually, I know we don’t want to go too fast. No pun intended. But just like, stay here with me?”

            Barry grinned and leaned up to peck Winn’s lips before answering.

            “I would love to,” Barry said.

            Winn smiled and leaned down to kiss Barry again.


End file.
